Snow Wolf in the Shadow
by Moonlight Outsider
Summary: Prince Kunzite was turned into a snow wolf by dark magic when he was born, and 25 years later he met someone coincidencely. Well, who is the beauty? What's in the dream?
1. Chapter 1

**Snow Wolf in the Shadow**

**Author:** Moonlight Outsider

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The author's words:** It's a long time since my last KZ fanfiction~ ^^

Well, this is not finished even in Chinese, so I'm afraid it would be updated in a snail's speed...Well, I'll try my best~ ^^

~Oo*oO~

**The story:**

The news of the Queen's safely giving birth to a child at last spread all over the kingdom from the Golden Palace of the Elysium Kingdom. The piece of news made almost the whole kingdom burst into cheers and happiness—indeed, ALMOST the whole.

When a maid walked out of the room in which the little prince was born with the royal baby in her arms, the king waiting outside couldn't help smiled with tears hiding in his eyes. His Majesty was too exciting to hold his expression that he dragged the little boy into almost impatiently.

After long time staring at the silver eyes and the indistinct foetal hair, the king finally raised his head with serious words: "This child has inherited the highest bloodline of the kingdom of Elysium, which ensures him born to be the honor of Elysium in the future." He went on claiming after a short pause, "In the name of the King I name him as Kunzite. I wish him to be a king with wisdom as well as a knight with courage."

An orange-eyed flamen wearing white clothes with short silver hair stepped towards the standing king and his eldest son before raised one hand to touch the newborn boy's forehead. Seriously and solemnly the young flamen started with a poetic voice: "I, Helios, in the name of the Golden Flamen of Elysion and the Kingdom of Elysium, pass on the blessing from the gods to Prince Kunzite."

Helios released the forehead of the newly born prince before started again:"My prophecy to this son will be, the fate of the kingdom would depend on the choice he makes one day in the future."

The king who was still immersing himself deeply in the happiness of a newborn solemnly nodded, and almost everyone was enjoying the positive power of a new life.

ALMOST everyone.

Except one lady in purple cocktail with wavy red hair and golden eyes.

Nobody noticed the instance of a flash of sharp blade from the golden eyes of their royal magician as her hearing the prophecy from the flamen. The sharpness of the blade disappeared before it was visible to the others.

The palace was filled with light-purple magic smog in the midnight. All the soldiers and guardians fell deep asleep under the power of magic, including the queen herself. The royal magician still wearing her dark purple dress unhurriedly enter the royal bedroom, grabbed the calmly sleeping baby in her hands before turned to stepped out with her red hair floating behind her.

"The boy who would determine the fate of the kingdom, it's time for me, Beryl, to determine the fate of you!" With these words Beryl waved her hand into the sky, and the baby in her arms turned into a baby wolf with snowy silver fur.

After finished such a magic, Beryl went out the palace and teleported her way into the forest far away from the Golden Palace. She didn't released the magic on the palace until made sure that she was far enough from the palace. In the heart of the forest the red-haired magician carelessly left the juvenile wolf in the forest before teleported back to the palace without being known by anybody.

Not until the next morning did the royal couple find the lost of the newborn prince. Considering the prophecy from Helios, they blocked the news about it to the public in order to avoid causing horrify. The king claimed that Prince Kunzite was needing a rest because of illness while at the same time he sent many servants and soldiers to search for the boy.

Yet nobody, even nothing was found until they finally gave up.

In the end a piece of tragedy news came to the people from the Golden Palace: The prince was took away by death because of illness. The whole kingdom fell into sadness as soon as it was forced out of the happiness of a newly born.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The author's words:** I'm really, really, really sorry for delaying for so long! Well, at least I've just finished the Chinese version of this fanfiction, which means I would finish the English version sooner or later...well, I'll try my best to make it sooner~

This is the second chapter, hope you enjoy it~ ^^

~Oo*oO~

**The story:**

Several years has passed. The queen of Elysium gave birth to a boy again. At the time the first boy who was unluckily lost was almost forgotten by almost everyone including the royal couple themselves and even Beryl. Different from his elder brother, the newborn prince owned black eyes and dark hair.

The King announced holding his second son in his arms:" This child has succeeded the highest bloodline of the kingdom of Elysium, which ensures him born to be the pride of Elysium Kingdom in the future. In the name of the king I name him Endymion, wish him to be a king with just as well as a knight with mercy."

Again Helios passed the bless of the God to the newborn prince seriously:" I, Helios, in the name of the Golden Flamen of Elysion and the Kingdom of Elysium, pass on the blessing from the gods to Prince Endymion."

Nevertheless, unlike the moment for Kunzite, Helios hesitated for an instance before giving his prophecy this time:"My prophecy for Prince Endymion is, his highness might be the doom of the Golden Elysium Kingdom in the future. And when the doom at last achieves, the heaven of Elysium would be colored by endless darkness."

Hearing these words the muscle on the king's face tightened for a while, and the air fell into completely silence as everyone became silent.

Yet Helios wasn't finished, "However, the fortune is changeable. The high-hanged doom star controlled by darkness would fall into the light if his highness makes the wise choice in the future."

The king frowned as hearing such words. "Endymion would receive the most perfect education!" He finally announced in a loud voice, as if swearing to himself as well as the public, "The most perfect education for ensuring his always making correct choices in the future!"

Finished the sentence in an almost struggling voice, the king threw the little newly born to a maid standing next to him before left hastily, missing a trace of nearly invisible sneer escaped from the lip corner of Beryl, the royal magician.

Nineteen years elapsed as time flies. Prince Endymion, receiving the most perfect education planned by His Majesty in person, was growing up to a promising young gentleman. Matching his father's expectation, he had the gift of just, kindness, mercy and gentleness.

Close to the prince accompanied his three cousins as well as his best friends. Nephrite who often stare into the night sky talking to the stars was at the same age with the prince, the other two cousins of Endymion were the eighteen-year-old Jadeite and sixteen-year-old Zoisite, who shared same parents.

The prophecy by Helios of Endymion seemed to be forgotten, even abandoned through the nineteen peace and easy years.

"Zoisite, take care and don't harm yourself!" Nephrite warned before took it away from the younger one while the copper-haired boy was trying to play with Endymion's sword on the table. Zoisite couldn't help complained pouting:"Hey dude! I'm not a three-year-old! Why am I the only one who was not allowed to learn fighting and swordplay?"

Nephrite simply shrugged instead of answered. Jadeite said with sigh:"You've kept asking the same question for your whole resent life, Zoisite."

"That's because I've never got an answer that is persuasive enough yet!" The youngest noble contradicted immediately, "I'm brave enough and I'm no doubt able to be a skillful warrior as you are!"

Jadeite shook his head patiently, again repeated the not-persuasive-enough reason:"No, Zoisite. We all know that you have a brilliant brain. However, you are not strong enough ever since your childhood, and you're too delicate and slender to be a knight."

Oh, such an answer once more. Thought Zoisite, he could almost reside that. Yet all he could do was no more than to turn his head indignantly to one side as if he was seriously offended with a snorting filled with disagreement.

The young man with short blond and his auburn-haired cousin glanced at each other before shrugged together at the same time. Well, Zoisite was even prettier and more slender than girls. He was not that healthy when he was a little boy, but he was no doubt smart and intelligent. As a result he was always a favorite with his parents as well as the other elders in the palace—hence he sometimes acted like a spoiled child.

Eventually it was Prince Endymion who ended the argument. He asked loudly:"Nephrite! Jadeite! Shall we go hunting?" Before the two young man answered he turned to the boy who was still so angry:"We won't forget to bring you some beautiful feathers, Zoisite!"

Zoisite hit his fist on the desk with all his strength furiously:"Stop treating me as a girl!" But no sooner than his fist contacted with the desk he hissed because of the pain the hit brought him.

Glancing on the wall Zoisite saw the feathers on the wall as decorations. He admitted that he liked these beautiful items the other three lads brought him from hunting, but he was seriously bored with being treated as a girl only because of his physical situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The author's words:** The third chapter is done~ Hope you enjoy it~ And happy Spring Festival!

~Oo*oO~

**The story:**

Suddenly a brunch of light flashed through those emerald eyes, he came up with an idea.

If he could go hunting by himself and show his trophy to the others, he could prove that he was as strong as his brothers. As a result, he could be allowed to learn fighting and swordplay just as the other boys did. With these thoughts Zoisite smiled confidently shaking his copper ponytail.

Although eager to prove himself, Zoisite was neither reckless nor brainless. He tried his best to ensure himself well-prepared bring light bow and arrows as well as a tiny slingshot with him. He avoided the sights of the soldiers and royal servants riding his own horse and stealthily matching towards a forest next to the Elysium Palace. Zoisite knew the location of the hunting areas very well though he had never taken part in a real hunting. He must find a place which could allow him to gain preys and get rid of his three brothers at the same time.

Unfortunately, there was one fact that Zoisite had to admit, that both his archery and skills of playing slingshot needed a lot of practice. Zoisite had disturbed numerous hares or wild birds from noon to evening without gaining a single of them.

Until twilight thickened hadn't the slender, beautiful boy got anything. However, just at the moment he decided to be back he heard an indistinct howling.

The howling far away was so faint that Zoisite could not sure whether he had really heard anything. Yet a second howling finishing the first one dispelled his doubt. It sounded like some kind of beast, but a sense of pain was hiding in the voice, as if a predator was unluckily predated.

Zoisite hesitated for an instance before turned back towards the depths of the forest following the howling. Well, even if there was any beast, since it must be wounded, he would be safe on the horse which could run faster than a wounded beast. With these thought, Zoisite didn't think the possibility of being harmed by the beast at all.

After bypassed bushes Zoisite finally saw some silver furry thing lying on the ground. He went closer and found out it silver…snow wolf. The wolf with silky silver fur was staring at the casual visitor with sharp vigilance in those silver grey eyes. Although one leg was jailed by a trap, the stern silver sights were still cold, awe-inspiring and inviolable.

"How could it be possible that a wolf appears here?" Zoisite at first was taken aback, but when he noticed the jailed leg of the wolf and the trap he was emboldened and calmed down a little so that such question escaped from his lips. Of course he didn't expect the answer, since nobody could give him the answer right now.

Another deep roar escaped as a warning. The coldness of the voice made Zoisite believe that even being jailed by the trap the beast in front of him was able to kill off any enemies who dared to go a single step closer to within an instance.

However Zoisite felt an urge to jump off the horse and came closer to the snow wolf. He followed his emotional urge without caring what on earth had impressed him. Perhaps he cared about the pain hiding in the hoarse voice; or he might be moved by the bleeding wound, on which the fur was used to be soft and flashing. After all, Zoisite didn't like to see such a powerful wolf which looks like a king in the forest being jailed with the trap, as what he had seen.

The boy threw his bow and slingshot onto the ground and unfolded his both hands in front of him showing himself completely unarmed to the snow wolf. At the same time, he tried to step towards the horrible beast.

However it didn't make sense to the snow wolf at all. A single calm glimpse was enough for it to identify the boy as someone unthreatening. The bow and the slingshot were in fact more like decorations rather than weapons. Fortunately Zoisite could not read the mind of the snow wolf, or he would be even more upset.

When the copper-haired boy finally inched his way close to the snow wolf, the silver creature only gave a few glances to him carelessly. The audacious teenager seemed to be no more than a graceful pretty boy, the wolf believed that Zoisite wasn't even able to do harm to him. Hence the snow wolf showed no enmity to him, instead, he was simply watching what the brave boy would do next.

Finally Zoisite sank and tried caressing his fingers through the head and back of the snow wolf. The slender fingers of the boy felt comfortable, but such a comfortable feeling also made the snow wolf felt offended. Hence, another deep roar escaped from between the teeth as warning.

He was understood. Although Zoisite felt unwilling to give up enjoying the silky feeling of the snowy white fur, he stopped immediately and turned to check the trap.

It was a trap specially for large-sized beasts. It was a powerful one that could make the prisoner seriously wounded, and it was also complex designed. However it was not so difficult to Zoisite. After no longer than a few minutes' observation did he understand how to deal with the trap and rescue the wounded snow wolf.

Zoisite sighed with relax and hadn't he noticed that the seriously wounded wolf could even hardly stand or move he was about to make his way back. At last he made the decision to take the wounded but still proud wolf back with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The author's words:** The fourth chapter. Please forgive me for delaying for so long...and hope you enjoy it~

~Oo*oO~

**The story:**

When the emerald-eyed boy was trying to hold the snow wolf into his arms the wolf showed little appreciation of the boy's goodwill. However this time Zoisite simply ignored the warning growl of and carried the wolf with his both arms carefully, in order to avoid hurting the animal's wounded leg. The snow wolf felt Zoisite's care; he hesitated for an instance, but finally narrowed his silver eyes as a tacit permission.

Zoisite knew that Prince Endymion, Nephrite and Jadeite had been back when he came back to the Elysium palace. A new brunch of beautiful feathers were hanging at the door of his room.

The boy couldn't help sighed. It was true that he was the youngest, but it didn't mean that he could bear to be treated as a girl. However Zoisite didn't bother thinking about that at the moment, the snow wolf in his arms drew all his attention. He opened the door before setting the snow wolf on the carpet with his hands again touching the silky silver fur fondly, and then collected the feathers.

This time, the snow wolf kept silent and only moved a little, even without opening his silver eyes. Zoisite washed out the blood and mud for the wolf first, and then he separated the stuck silver hair one the injury. When doing that he noticed that the leg of the wolf had shivered slightly, but backed to calmness soon.

Zoisite was a little worried that he might have hurt the animal in front of him. He didn't know why he felt pity when seeing the toughness of the strong but wounded creature. As a result, he stopped to look at the snow wolf to see whether he felt all right. However, that creature of proud simply narrowed his silver eyes expressionlessly, without a single movement.

Obviously this pretty boy was a spoiled child, thought the snow wolf, since he had almost no experience of dealing with the wound. The wolf became a little impatient, though he didn't move for an inch. However he was more or less impressed when seeing the serious expression of the copper-haired boy, as a result he again calmed down and simply let the boy do what he was doing.

Well, it seems that the beautiful boy was no less smart and talent than his beauty, and he was careful, so the snow wolf believed that he would not make any critical mistakes.

And speaking of the sharp pain appeared suddenly just now…he was too proud to allow the boy taking care of him to know his bad feeling of wounded.

Not to mention, it magically felt so…soft and comfortable when being caressed by those slender, pale hands.

Not until he finished processing the wound of the snow wolf had Zoisite noticed that Endymion, Nephrite and Jadeite are standing at his room door.

"What is that, Zoisite?" Endymion was always too curious to hold back his question.

Before the youngest boy could answer, Jadeite joked:"Is it a new pet of Zoey?" With these words he couldn't help giggled.

Zoisite frowned as the pair of emerald eyes flashed. He thought for a while before raised his eyebrows and claimed proudly:"I went hunting today, and this is my prey!"

Before he finished the sentence, Jadeite laughed even louder, both Endymion and Nephrite followed the laughter. Zoisite pouted as he waved his fists towards the other three young men, but Nephrite mocked grinning:"Really? Zoisite, you know that the stars know everything."

The copper-haired boy blushed, and turned around back to his three fellows continuing dealing with the wound of the wolf, who still kept silent. However, neither Zoisite nor his three brothers had noticed the faint smile escaped from the lip corner of the snow wolf. The smile lasted for no longer than an instance, but it did soften the expression of that silver beast.

When they finally stopped laughing, Endymion stepped forward before squatted down to help Zoisite and asked his youngest cousin where the snow wolf was from. Zoisite told him everything honestly, since there was no necessity to conceal anything at all. Nephrite tried to pet the snowy white fur but was immediately frozen and drawn back by the icy sight from those pair of silver eyes as soon as he stretched out his hand.

Eventually, the snow wolf stayed in Zoisite's room. Either the first couple or his own parents showed more favor to Zoisite than any other children, since he insisted to keep the snow wolf and it seemed that the beast was not willing to do harm to the emerald-eyed boy, they allowed Zoisite to keep him in the palace in order to make the boy happy.

In the evening Zoisite set a silky quilt beside his own bed as the sleeping place for the wolf.

The snow wolf and the boy got familiar with each other within a few days. For the wolf, he had even got used to the soft, tender stroke of Zoisite, and he became much less cold to the youth than when he first met him.

However such a close relationship was Zoisite's private privilege, which was never allowed by the wolf to be shared with anyone else, even Nephrite, Jadeite or Prince Endymion, who were Zoisite's closest brothers as well as friends. They felt kind of threatened when facing the freezing sights from those eyes.

However Zoisite didn't care about that very much. He thought his wolf was simply considering his three fellows as strangers since they hadn't met a lot before, and it was not surprise to see a beast which had been trapped by human showing enmity to the strangers.


End file.
